


Desintegración

by Pied_Piper (Kiri_Oasis)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relación no establecida, Rhaast gana, Romance, Sentimientos correspondidos a último minuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Oasis/pseuds/Pied_Piper
Summary: En el momento de su destrucción notó lo bello que él siempre había sido.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 10





	Desintegración

Suspiró, el aire le faltaba y más que nunca en su vida sintió el terror de algo en el punto culmine de su destrucción. Los escombros yacían ya dispersos en el suelo, y el polvo se levantaba espeso nublando la vista e incrustando malestar en nariz y garganta. No obstante, aun cuando podía escuchar el final tan claro como el latir de su corazón, no se enfocaba en otra que el causante de todo el desastre.

Envuelto en oscuridad, aquel dotado de magníficos dones había sufrido la más grande de las transformaciones sin poder prevenirlo. Lo miró, sabiendo que su propio juicio estaba siendo comprometido con el brillo de los ojos ajenos reflejando su silueta, aún cuando el borde de la hoz quedó escasos centímetros de su cuello de forma amenazante.

Lo tumbó en el suelo, escuchaba el incesante sonido de lucha mientras forcejeaban ávidos. La mirada en los ojos ajenos era del más puro odio y resentimiento que alguna vez había apreciado. Y por primera vez en su vida, algo que consideró tan insignificante como el repudio ajeno, logró importarle.

—Kayn —habló con rudeza, las palabras no parecían llegar. El aspecto del muchacho era el de un animal salvaje soltado para matar a otras presas débiles. Un cazador dispuesto a devorar las vidas de quienes se le atravesaran sin siquiera pensarlo.

Había sido muy ciego para notar que algo no andaba bien con su pupilo. Algo en él se había comenzado a torcer con tal rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su Kayn no se encontraba en ese momento, era sólo un asesino sediento de sangre y poder.

—Tú me hiciste esto.

Fue empujado, y sin soltarse dieron varias vueltas. Un golpe hizo que el yelmo que cubría su rostro terminara lejos y pudo ver por escasos segundos que la mirada que conocía tan bien se volvía a encontrar con la suya. Toda Jonia podía arder como el infierno, pero en ese momento no importaba si lograba traerlo para que recapacitara.

Tomó su rostro, algo que no había anidado en su pecho apareció tan repentino como aquel incidente. Angustia y desesperación, el miedo a lo desconocido, la impotencia y la imposibilidad.

—Kayn, regresa a mí.

—Zed... —escuchó un susurro semejante a un lamento.

Deseó cubrirlo, llevarlo lejos de aquel lugar como hizo cuando lo encontró por primera vez. Cuando todavía era posible evitar la caída. Aunque después de recapacitar notó que ninguna otra opción hubiera llevado al tan temido final. La desintegración de todo aquello que había tardado en construir. El resultado de sus pecados traídos en tan cruel destino que se reía por haber encontrado un profundo sentimiento de afecto hacía el causante.

La corrupción era demasiado grande. Acarició con cautela la parte aún sana, la que sentía y reaccionaba a su trato. Aquella que aún conservaba algo de la esencial de su pupilo. La misma que podría traer en un último intento que Kayn pudiera luchar con más fuerza.

La mirada heterocromática se perdía en los alrededores, cansada, confundida y luego, desastrosa, asustada de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cadáveres se encontraban en algunas partes, no obstante, el lugar había sido evacuado hace horas para solo él pudiera encargarse. Nadie más podría, nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte o digno de enfrentarse a Kayn. Los que intentaron habían sido sólo víctimas del devastador poder del joven que yacía inquieto bajo él.

—¿Qué hice? —murmuró. Y pudo escuchar su voz igual a la de un niño perdido en un camino que había recorrido distraído.

—Está bien, volverás a la normalidad —aseguró. Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios contrarios y tuvo que moverse cuando vio el filo cerca de él. Esa inestabilidad era la que no le permitía acercarse, en un instante se convertía en el asesino despiadado que no era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos.

Lo intentó muchas veces, pero Kayn no soltaba el Darkin por ningún motivo. Parecía adherido a su piel y temió que fuera irreversible y que en realidad ahora ambos estuvieran conformando un solo individuo.

—No necesito "regresar a ti" —rió, con voz burlona—. Nunca te necesité, Zed. No soy tuyo. No necesito tus expectativas, ni tu aprobación.

Esquivó un ataque, rozando su brazo. Aunque actuaba rápido, ambos estaban cansados, lo notaba pese a que el muchacho lo intentara ocultar detrás de una sonrisa arrogante. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que en ese momento no sintiera los límites de su propio cuerpo.

Recordó días antes, cuando Kayn miraba el cielo perdido en ensoñaciones, con su cabello suelto cayendo por la espalda. En ese momento, cuando lo vio, sintió que algo humano había regresado. Nunca expresó eso abiertamente y la pregunta repentina en su cabeza era otra.

Como si fuera una vieja lección, tuvo que moverse entre la oscuridad para poder encargarse de aquello que se había salido de su control. Sin embargo, la agilidad que demostró su alumno en ese momento fue excepcional.

—Me enseñaste demasiado bien, maestro.

Pensó rápido, era necesario alejar cuanto antes a Kayn del Darkin. Se acercó con ese único objetivo, logrando que la columna ajena chocaran contra el concreto de un edificio próximo. Luchó, esperando que volviera la verdadera conciencia del joven a su abrumada mente.

—Kayn.

—Ya déjame en paz —exclamó—. Te odio, no te quiero cerca, aléjate.

Aunque las palabras sonaban casi reales, pudo percibir que había algo más detrás de ellas. En algún punto de esos irises todavía se hallaba la persona que conocía. Con confianza, se acercó para hacer más angosto el espacio entre ambos, junto su frente, sintiendo un leve dolor, posiblemente por una herida abierta en su cabeza. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, obligando que se mantuviera observando. Queriendo llegar a su verdadero ser.

—¿En serio me odias?

El semblante cambió, los ojos casi se encontraban cristalizados y húmedos. Aquel brillo triste que sin lugar a dudas era el de alguien arrepentido. En una lucha interna Kayn intentaba no blandir el arma en sus manos.

—Me duele... —murmuró.

No supo si era una reacción normal mientras su alumno se retorcía mostrando la veracidad de sus palabras. A penas lograba abrir su boca, intentando hablar y moviendo la única extremidad superior que no había sido entregada a la corrupción.

—Lo siento, Zed.

Los dedos tocaron su rostro, fríos, incluso húmedos con sangre, una acción de la cual Kayn nunca se tomó el atrevimiento de realizar. Lo dejó ser cuando siguió unos segundos, rozando con las ásperas yemas sus labios. Fue delicado, teniendo toda la atención del menor.

Estuvieron cerca un par de ocasiones, pero nunca de esa manera. Creyó entender la desesperación que mostraba el muchacho que acariciaba su rostro, porque sin saberlo siempre se sintió de la misma manera.

Lo veía venir, tan cerca de perder el control de sus acciones una vez más. Ambos estaban arruinados, desgastados y cansados. Después de horas de una lucha interminable consiguió un instante con Kayn y no con ese ser despiadado.

Nunca tuvo el gusto de verlo de esa manera, transparente, sin fachadas o máscaras que cubrieran sus pensamientos. Sincero, mostrándose por completo. Aferrándose como si fuera un niño asustado y perdido en un gran mundo que no comprendía.

—Tienes que soltarlo —dijo, refiriéndose a la hoz. En su lugar, el chico tomó aire, mirándolo con seriedad. La expresión que tuvo le causó dos sentimientos muy distintos, haciéndolo rememorar la misma noche en su cabeza al tiempo que pensaba en ello como alguna clase de despedida.

Lo encontró, con sus ojos brillantes y tomando aire. Sabía que quería decirle algo, pero se veía confundido en decirlo o no. En esa ocasión, hasta la forma en la cual lucía le daba una sensación diferente. Notó el largo de su cabello, largo, liso, como una cascada, y la piel blanca que se asomaba a través del yukata azul.

_—Maestro Zed —dijo despacio, tan calmado como nunca en su vida. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, inquieto. Y sus ojos que se encontraban fijos, no pudieron mantenerse mucho tiempo y se enfocaron en otro sitio_.

_La corrupción había avanzado un par de centímetros, y aunque muy en el fondo eso lo había preocupado, decidió no decir nada al respecto. Para él, Kayn no se veía distinto con o sin esa parte. Tuvo años para verlo crecer, el tiempo había hecho que sus facciones aniñadas se volvieran unas más maduras, sin perder esas pequeñas características juveniles y agraciadas. Tal vez le resultaba incluso algo bello._

_Esa noche tuvo insomnio, y mientras rodeaba el lugar se encontró a Kayn despierto. Desconocía si era parte de su comportamiento normal escabullirse entrada la madrugada a pasar el tiempo cerca del pequeño estanque que estaba en el interior del jardín del templo, o si fue cosa de una sola ocasión._

_—Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir, Shieda._

_—No tengo sueño —respondió con simpleza._

_Se mantuvo en su postura, con la espalda apoyada en la madera de un tronco cercano y esos ojos pensativos que posteriormente se posaron en su persona. Kayn abrió y cerró varias veces sus labios, inquieto, sin poder exteriorizar aquello que pasaba por su mente._

_Observó a los alrededores antes de retirar el yelmo de su rostro. No tenía caso llevarlo mientras hablaba con Kayn. Y de esa forma se lograba un ambiente más cercano, quizá de esa manera el joven hablaría con más confianza._

_—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Shieda?_

_Caminó con pasos lentos hasta él. Sin despegar la atención absoluta que tenía para su alumno._

_—Zed, yo... —habló, cortando sus palabras de pronto. Nunca lo vio de esa manera, logrando que se interesara más—. Yo estoy..._

_Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que estaba escuchándolo. Sin embargo, la cercanía había hecho que el valor ajeno decayera._

_—Estoy... cansado. Iré a intentar dormir._

_Supo que no era cierto. Y deseaba escuchar que era lo que en realidad estaba en la mente del menor, sin embargo, lo dejó ir._

No era adecuado pensar en eso dada la situación, pero no pudo evitar recordar aquella escena casi de inmediato. La imagen de su pupilo aquella noche era muy diferente a la que veía frente a él.

—No puedo... —dijo Kayn—. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. No pude...

Su rostro estaba lleno de arrepentimiento. Y en ese instante encontró un sentido escondido en las palabras de su pupilo pródigo. La mano que segundos antes lo acariciaba bajó hasta su hombro, y la frente contraria se ocultó en su cuello. El cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Un movimiento brusco lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, temiendo que Kayn saliera de su control una vez más, lo acercó a su cuerpo, vigilando que no extendiera el arma. La armadura le impedía sentir de manera directa el calor de la piel expuesta del muchacho.

No obstante, le resultó imposible controlarlo. Se comenzaba a inquietar, con el mismo dolor que sintió segundos antes. Entonces, el menor se separó, mirándolo con recelo, intentando controlar la corrupción que se apoderaba de él, con claras intenciones de correr y desaparecer igual que esa vez en la cual calló. No dejó que se escapara esta vez.

Lo vio con súplica en sus ojos, estaba perdiendo, él sabía que no podría con ello mucho tiempo más.

Se revisó las heridas, sangraba en algunas partes y si cansancio estaba comenzando a ser más notorio. El frío se estaba comenzando a colar a través de su piel, llegando a sus huesos.

—Ya no puedo regresar, Zed...

Todo se tornó borroso unos segundos. No iba a poder soportar más tiempo, se encontraba demasiado débil. Dada las circunstancias, era demasiado obvio que se acercaba el punto culmine. Vio a Kayn, como si pudiera destruirse el mundo entero a su alrededor mientras ambos eran consumidos por la oscuridad a la cual se habían entregado. Y aún con esa imagen, lo quiso, lo quiso como nunca había querido a alguien en la vida.

No había motivo para guardar distancia, menos cuando el tiempo se agotaba. Lo tomó con fuerza, esperando que la sensación que había sentido hace tiempo cobrara completo significado unir sus labios con los ajenos.

Fríos, destrozados, cayéndose a pedazos en aquel decadente pozo en el que agonizaban. Sintió que el contacto era bien recibido, que su pupilo lo acercaba, dándole la respuesta a lo que pasaba en su interior y también en la mente del menor. Algo esperado que apenas podía contener, pero que no tenía caso esconder, entendiendo cada momento del pasado en tan sólo breves segundos que se consumían de rapidez.

Había tardado lo suficiente en probar aquello que deseó, y en las circunstancias dadas valió la pena un segundo más. Un sentimiento agradable por encima de todos los dolorosos y amargos.

Sintió su calor, su desesperación y anhelo, la humedad que le pedía una diferente resolución a la que se estaba dando. La mirada ambarina reflejaba la respuesta que tuvo desde hace mucho. Una petición silenciosa de acabar con el sufrimiento con el conocimiento del sabor ajeno ya en su memoria.

Más cerca que nunca, a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas, el filo se acercaba con precaución. La absolución no era posible, así que esperaría que ese momento se extendiera para pagar la sentencia por todos sus pecados, y casi sonrió con diversión porque lo imaginó cuando cayó.

Consumiéndose, siendo absorbido en la vorágine de perdición, las sombras dictaban el último de sus momentos con penumbra.

La mano contraria sobre la suya lo guiaba a un punto clave en su abdomen.

Se separó, la fuerza en su cuerpo se desvanecía al tiempo que la sensación de atravesar carne por primera vez le pareció asquerosa y aberrante, casi dolorosa cuando el cuerpo contrario cayó a un lado con la respiración dificultosa y agonizante. El ardor de su propia piel, el dolor punzante e insoportable que obtuvo al mismo tiempo lo hizo caer a su lado, en el charco carmesí proveniente de ambos.

Y sin embargo, Zed lo vio imperturbable, lleno de paz, liberándose de aquella maldición en la cual lo sumergió cuando dictó buscar un demonio.

Tocó despacio la blanca mejilla de su pupilo con dificultad, despidiéndose. Y en silencio, vio los ojos cerrarse en el último y más profundo de los sueños. Impasible, se mantuvo admirando el último rastro de la existencia de su pupilo permanecer frío, con su propia energía acabando. Los párpados le pesaban y no pudo evitar cerrarlos, esperando a ser juzgado o la perdición eterna.


End file.
